


Backspace

by hideki16seiyuu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideki16seiyuu/pseuds/hideki16seiyuu
Summary: Their memories are wiped, and there's so much to do, but first... She has to make sure everyone is safe and happy. She has to bring everyone home.





	Backspace

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Stolen Century.

The process itself was almost too much to bear, and she found that she needed to ease into it.

Merle, easygoing, beach-loving Merle, was the quickest to take to his new home.

The beach was in the Dwarf’s blood. His family - could she even call them that? These people certainly looked the part and shared the name, but they never knew this version of Merle before now - was missing a cleric of the same name, as luck would have it, and she almost felt at ease as she led him over the sand towards the commune. He stopped halfway, and stared out over the water, and Lucretia let him. The sun was setting as he took his pause, slowly looking around him, soaking in the sight of it all.

“... Do you know where you are?” She finally asked him.

“I’m at the beach.” There was a beat before he plopped down into the sand and started tugging his shoes off, and Lucretia finally released a breath of relief.

“Yes you are, Merle. Your family is waiting for you when you’re ready. Take your time.”

“You go on ahead. I’m enjoying the view.” He waved her off, almost seeming to be forgetting her already as he let the waves lap over his feet.

He was smiling.

 

* * *

 

Magnus’ rustic hospitality and skill with woodworking gave her the hope that he’d melt into his new life in Raven’s Roost. He had a natural talent, an inclination to work hard, and a desire to please and help others. In another life, she could picture him working in a shop just like this one.

Magnus was still holding his head as she led him into the shop. It was smaller than the one a few blocks away - the Hammer and Tongs it was called - but it was a start.

The fighter seemed to have the life flow back into him as they entered, and Lucretia watched his broad chest rise as he inhaled the scent of woodshavings, a light going off in his eyes.

“This is your shop, Magnus.”

“... My… Shop?” He blinked, stepping forward to run a hand over one of the counters.

“Yes. You remember carpentry, right?”

“Yeah… I make… Ducks.”

“Ducks are a good place to start.” Lucretia took a step back, seeing her work here was complete.

“Yeah… I’m gonna carve a duck.”

The wood was already in his hands and he was reaching for a knife as she shut the door.

 

* * *

 

Lucretia felt almost ill as they landed, supporting most of Taako’s weight on her shoulder as she led him out to the wagon waiting for him. The elf looked hollow and cold now, not the lively half of a pair of twins. She was painfully aware that she’d severed most of him in erasing Lup, but… There was no helping it.

As soon as the door to the wagon opened, Taako stumbled inside, footsteps unnaturally heavy. His hands moved like they were controlled by marionette strings, going through the motions without Taako’s usually glow of life as he lifted a pan off its hook and started the stove, adding garlic, oil, and moving to find a cutting board.

“... How do you feel, Taako?” Her knuckles were white on her staff as she awaited the response.

The wizard didn’t even look up, merely snapping his fingers at her mid-chop as he declared, “That’s Taako from TV, friendo. Stand back - we’re Sizzlin’ Up something that’ll knock you on your ass.”

Lucretia bit back a laugh, her throat tight as she nodded, escaping the wagon to leave Taako to his recipe.

 

* * *

 

Lucretia slumped into a chair in the kitchen once she returned to the ship, head in her hands. The room was cold, empty, and the air was heavy as she ticked off her mental checklist of what she had to do next.

Right… The Miller family…

They had to go to Neverwinter next.

With a sigh, Lucretia stood again, passing the bedrooms on her way to the cockpit, turning her head away from the tightly shut doors to avoid any regrets.

Not now.

She had work to do.

Davenport was standing next to the Captain’s chair.

He looked lost and small, and looked up at her with dark, confused eyes.

“It’s alright, Davenport. I’ll take it from here.” She reassured him, a sick feeling roiling in her gut.

“D-Davenport…” He muttered. “I’m… Davenport?”

“Yes. Now… Let’s get moving. There’s work to do.”


End file.
